


in the butt in the hole

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: First Time, M/M, mcrobot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“plex ur mission if u choose to accept it, is to write something really hot and somehow incorporate “they did it in the butt. in the hole.” without breaking flow or anything” - Bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the butt in the hole

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge set by the lovely roboticbat.

 

Jimmy startled, nervous as the Commander slunk into the darkened bedroom, a colourful DVD clutched furtively in his grip. “It’s silly you have to teach me this. I’m sorry I don’t know how to have human relations properly.” Jimmy sighed, wringing his hands slowly in his lap. He looked up to make eye contact, gazing sadly at the Commander. “I know it means a lot to you.”

"It’s okay. I thought about it and I got something! Here, I stole this diagram from the Professor." He handed him a large, complicated blueprint of the human body. "And I got a…visual aid. Please don’t look at the cover, just watch it." He hastily shoved the borrowed copy of ‘Amazing All Anal Amateur Adventures Vol. five’ in the DVD player and they sat in relative silence as it played, the Commander shifting awkwardly and Jimmy watching wide-eyed.

It finished and the Commander cleared his throat. "Well, that was pretty…educational." Jimmy had turned his attention to the diagram and bit his lip as he tilted it to the side, squinting at the fine print of the labels. "Uh, so you want to do it? With me? In the butt?" He asked hopefully.

"…Commander, I don’t-"

"I mean in the uh, hole. You know…that one." He gestured vaguely at the diagram.

"I’m not sure what you mean." Jimmy admitted hesitantly.

He groaned and slumped back against the wall. “Please don’t make me say it.”

"Um." He shrugged. "I’m sorry."

"Okay when I say hole I mean-"  He glanced at the diagram and grimaced. "The anus? I guess. God. You put your dick in there and you move it and it feels good." He finished abruptly, cheeks flushed.

Jimmy stared for a second, referred back to the diagram and then beamed as his robot brain finally put it together. “Oh!…I think I’d like that. Do you want to?” 

"As long as you don’t make me say anus again, sure." The Commander grinned as he leant forwards to kiss him. Jimmy closed his eyes and kissed back, running a hand up the Commander’s rashguard and pushing him down gently. The Commander fumbled to undress as Jimmy moved down to litter kisses along his body, stopping to nuzzle at his balls and suck his dick until he whimpered and shook. He withdrew, pleased with himself and settled on hands and knees over him, his cock nestled right against the Commander’s hole.

He pressed experimentally until the Commander shifted away. “How do I…?”

"C’mon, you’ve got that big ol’ robot brain, I’m sure you can figure it out."

"Maybe I should watch the visual aid again." Jimmy thought aloud.

"Let’s not."

He pushed uselessly again. “I don’t think it’s going to fit.”

“We’re going to use lube, don’t worry about it.” The Commander laughed and Jimmy cocked his head to the side.  “Here, I’ll show you.” He grabbed Jimmy’s hand and slathered lube over some of his fingers then leant back, lifting his leg slightly.

“Oh.” Jimmy smiled appreciatively and nodded. He eased a finger inside him, then a second, moving them gently until the Commander tapped him on the arm. They shared a brief smile as Jimmy leant forward to kiss him on the lips before lubing up his erection and pushing into him slowly, inching forward until he was pressed flush against the Commander’s ass. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” He groaned as Jimmy shifted slightly, nerves flaring as he moved inside him. “Fuck, Jimmy.”

“Do you want me to do it like the film?”

“What?” He barely replied before Jimmy was stroking his dick eagerly with his hand and thrusting slowly. “Yeah! Yeah that’s good.” He panted, starting to rock into his motions, Jimmy’s back arching as he fucked him, bracing himself with one hand against the Commander’s knee. The Commander writhed with eyes shut, throwing his head to the side and gasping as the robot moved faster. Jimmy’s knees slid against the bedcover noisily, his thumb rubbing over the Commander’s slit until he cried out and shuddered, Jimmy’s hand suddenly wet with his come. He was about to pull out when the Commander grabbed his wrist and pulled him on top of him, wrapping his arms around Jimmy’s neck as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You did good.” He murmured tiredly, huffing out a long sigh as Jimmy settled over him. “You get it now?”

“I think so.” Jimmy smiled before leaning down slightly on his elbow to kiss him.


End file.
